Cupid's Arrow
by StephNCIS
Summary: Agent Brody is not looking forward to valentines day on her own, until she receives some gifts from a very secret admirer.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER-I Don't own NCIS NEW ORLEANS OR ITS CHARACTERS,I JUST BORROW THEM TO HAVE A LITTLE FUN.

Author's note...this is my very first ever story so hope you like leave me some reviews to let me know how i did.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1.<p>

It was the run up to valentines day and every shop window was covered in red and pink hearts, flowers and confetti. For single people this time of year sucked. Big time! Meredith Brody walked past a store who's window had a picture of cupid in it and lots of red hearts. What a depressing site it was to a women her age with no boyfriend/partner to send a card to or receive gifts from. The more she thought about it, the more depressed she became. She would be glad when it was over and done with and things went back to normal so she wouldn't feel so depressed and miserable. Who was she kidding, she would still feel depressed and alone but she wouldn't be reminded about it every minute of the day with all this soppy love stuff around. Two days until valentines day and three until all this stuff disappears for another year.

When she arrived at her desk the next morning, Merri decided to plow through all the un-finished reports and catch up on paper work that had been mounting up due to the amount of cases they had had the past few weeks. They had just been wrapping up one case when another had come in so she was a little behind in getting it all done. She opened her top draw and there sat on top of the pile of un-finished reports was a single red rose. She looked around the office to see if either LaSalle or Pride were in but there was no sign of either of them and there desks looked the same as they did when they left the previous night. Now her curiosity was peaked, how could someone get in to place the rose and more importantly, who was it off? She picked up the rose with one hand and the files with the other before depositing both on her desk and shutting the draw. Picking the rose up, she started to twirl it between her fingers just as Pride and LaSalle walked through the door. Pride was the first to speak with

"Morning Brody" in his everyday, cheerful voice; followed by LaSalle

"Morning partner,how are you on this fine day"? As they both walked to sit at their respective desks to sit before looking over to where Brody sat.

"Hey Merri, what you got there"? LaSalle asked while looking across the room to where his partner sat, twirling the rose between her fingers.

Pride looked over at Brody when LaSalle asked the question to see what he was referring to. On seeing the red rose Pride asked

"Who's the lucky guy then?", to which LaSalle followed with

"Very nice, you kept him quite".

Brody looked between both men and weighed up her choices.

"Well I was hoping one of you could tell me who the lucky guy is as I have no clue. I found it in my top draw just now".

She kept her gaze level and watched both men to see if either of them gave anything away. Going by the facial expressions and their body language, they either had no idea what she was talking about, or they were both good at hiding the truth from her. Just then; Prides phone rang and after a lot of "ok's" and a "right", finishing with a "be right there" .Pride hung up.

"Lets go,body on the high way" Pride said reaching in to the filing cabinet behind him to get his badge and weapon. Brody and LaSalle grabbed their weapons and followed Pride out to the car.

A short car ride later and they arrived to find Loretta all ready there doing her thing...

"What you got Loretta?" Pride asked as he walked over to Loretta and the body. She gave him the low down on what she had and bagged the body up to transport back to HQ. LaSalle and Brody got to work bagging and tagging evidence and taking photographs, making sure they didn't miss anything. When they were done, and Pride had got all the information he could out of the people who had found the body, they all climbed back into the car for the drive back. When they arrived back, Pride asked LaSalle to check on the dead PO's service record to find where he was from and what he was doing here. He was also about to tell Brody to check out his bank and phone records when suddenly, he saw Brody reach out towards her desk and picked up not one but two red roses. This defiantly had her beat because she knew it couldn't be any of her colleagues as she had been with them the whole time.

"Whoever he is, he must really like you" LaSalle stated when he looked across at Merri standing with the two roses in her hand. Two roses and it was just after lunch time... Today was getting better by the hour. Brody set the roses down and got on with the task at hand, glancing at the roses every now and again. At 15.00 hours, the two other agents got up to go upstairs for a late lunch, asking if she wanted to join them. She was about to say no when her stomach gave a low rumble. She got up to follow them towards the kitchen for lunch.

After lunch, the three agents came down stairs and were about to get back to work when Brody stopped in her tracks staring at her desk. There were now 2 pink roses to join her 2 red ones from earlier that day.

"This guy is good" Chris said looking at the roses on his partners desk.

"At this rate you will have the full dozen before bedtime" Pride chipped in laughing, watching the crimson colour rise in Merri's checks and neck.

Deep down she had to admit this was kind of sweet and a little romantic. The problem was, she was still had no idea who they were from. The detective was intrigued at who the guy could be and how he had gotten all the roses in the office without being seen. Both men were at their desks working when she came back from the kitchen with a glass of water to place the four roses in. She didn't want them to wither after all. She placed them in the glass and sat down to work, but her mind could not help wandering back to her her mystery guy and who he could be.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER - I own nothing but my over active imagination, just borrowing the characters to have a little fun.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

The three agents worked away trying to find out as much as possible before Pride got called down to see Loretta. The autopsy results showed that the PO was very drunk when he died from a blow to the back of the head.

" Let's check out the bars, maybe see where he was and who he was with " LaSalle said, looking over at Brody.

Pride told them he was away to visit the family to see what information he could gain from them and they would meet back here later when they were down bar hoppen. Brody and LaSalle grabbed their weapons and their badges and headed out to the car.

"Lets see what we can find out and hope it doesn't take every bar in town to do it" Brody said as she climbed in to the passenger seat of the car, leaving LaSalle to drive as he knew both the town and the bars best.

Several bars later and they still had no leads so they kept on looking. The bars were filling up as evening turned in to night. The more bars they checked, the more they got to thinking... Maybe liquor stores would have been better as no one had seen or heard from there PO. They only had a handful of bars left to check. Good thing as Brody was really starting to loose her patients with the rather drunk men in some of them.

"If one more bloke makes a pass at me or even worse, grabs my ass I swear I will shoot them"! Brody ground out through gritted teeth as they went to enter yet another bar.

LaSalle was not helping her mood as he couldn't help but laugh and say,

"Maybe the last one was your secret admirer... He did seem to be getting very friendly with your ass and all" .

"Chris i swear, if you don't shut up and stop laughing I will just shoot you instead"! which only made him laugh even more.

"You wouldn't shoot me, you would miss me to much"

Merri just looked at Chris then thought to herself, maybe he's right...

They walked into the bar and headed straight over to the counter to see if the bartender had seen their PO. They flashed the bartender the picture they had and he nodded towards a stall at the back of the bar where three men were sat drinking.

"He was in here last night with them guys and as far as I remember, they all left together at closing "

Both agents nodded there thanks and walked over to where the three men sat. As they got closer they realized they had been spotted by the trio who looked there way. Without a second glance one the man sitting near the door was suddenly on his feet, and running towards the exit.

"I got these two" Brody shouted after LaSalle as he gave chase to the suspect trying to flea.

She trained her weapon on the two men and waited, knowing that one or both men would start talking. Sure enough they both started to babble about a card game, a girl, a wager and a fight between the man trying to flea and the dead PO.

"That's all I need to hear, come on, up you both get. Lets get you both a ride to get statements taken". As both men stood up and walked towards the exit, they met up with their friend who tried, yet failed to escape, who was now cuffed and sporting a very fat cut lip.

"That's what happens when you mess with a set of dumpsters" LaSalle said to the now cuffed suspect.

"Transport is on the way to give our guests a lift" LaSalle stated turning to face Brody.

"Chris; your hurt" Brody said taking a step towards him to have a look at the cut that was just above his right eye.

"It's nothing, just a scratch" he shrugged just as the van arrived to pick up there new guests.

Once the three men were handed over and were on their way to the station, Brody stepped right up to Chris and turned his head to face her so she could get a good look at the cut.

"There's a med kit in the car, lets clean that up and see if it is just a scratch or if it needs looking at by a doctor".

They walked over to the car to which Brody opened the boot to retrieve the med kit before ordering Chris to sit on the open tail gate. Chris sat down as Brody fished in the med kit for some gauze and antiseptic spray. She found what she wanted and quickly set about cleaning the blood from around the cut. When she came to clean the actual cut, she leaned up and placed the gauze gently over the cut trying not to press to hard. When the gauze touched the cut, Chris swore and jumped slightly as the antiseptic sting.

"Sorry, should have warned you first"... Brody said giving him an apologetic smile.

"No problem, I know you didn't mean it" he replied, flashing his most dazzling smile to show there was no hard feeling.

After cleaning the cut she applied a dressing to keep it clean and dry.

"All done. You up to driving or want me to? ".

"I'm good, it doesn't hurt so that's a good sign right"?

They climbed in the car and drove back with an awkward silence filling the atmosphere. Both agents wanting a coffee and food before they did anything else. On arriving back, they both headed straight for the kitchen to where they fought over the coffee pot, both needing a caffeine boost. After finally giving in and letting Chris pour the coffee, Merri made her way to the fridge to find something for them both to eat. There wasn't much choice so she just got out a big plate of left over pasta salad for them both to share.

They sat close to each other so it was easier to share the left overs, which they ate in silence for a few moments, enjoying the fact there was coffee, food and it was quiet and peaceful as the rest of the city were wrapped up for the night. As Merri looked up at Chris she noticed his head had started to bleed again. Standing up from the table, she walked over to the cupboard and got the med kit out and brought it to the table. Chris looked at the med kit then at her, asking quietly what it was for.

"Your heads bleeding, so I'm going to check it, make sure the bleeding is calming down. Cant have you bleeding everywhere, I just got used to having you around and I don't fancy explaining to Pride why I didn't take better care of my partner".

Chris stopped eating and turned his head slightly so she could get to the wound. She gently peeled the gauze off and found it had stopped bleeding, so she applied a clean dressing and pushed the kit to one side, then sat back down to finish her coffee.

"Thank you for this". Chris said leaning his head towards Merri and bumping her shoulder with his.

Just then Pride strode through the door and saw the 2 agents sitting looking at each other. They were silent so he wasn't sure if he had interrupted anything. They both looked over at him while he spoke.

"Good job tonight guys. What happened to you head Chris? You look a little like the guy who fessed up to the killing".

"Had a run in with a dumpster trying to take him down, dumpster won. Merri's checked it and cleaned it so all's good."

"Speaking of all's good, there was a delivery for you when you were out earlier on Brody, its on your desk" Pride told the two agents sitting at the table.

"This I have to see"! Chris said excitedly as he tried to get up from the table and make it to Merri's desk before she did.

He kind of succeed as they both made it to the desk at the same time, so they both got to see together. There on the desk was a bunch of pink and red roses. Eight roses in total, four pink and four red, sat wrapped with a red bow and a card attached to the front. Merri reached down and picked out the card, reading it not once but twice to make sure she had read it right the first time.

"To the most beautiful women in New Orleans. I am so happy you came here and gave this town and its people a chance. I will put my heart on the line here and say that every time I see you my heart skips a beat. You have no idea the affect you have on me and how you make me feel. You don't know who I am yet (at least I don't think you do), so I get two more days to shower you with gifts and try to woo you and win you over. All will be revealed in just 2 days and I hope you wont be disappointed.

Love

XXXX

* * *

><p>AN Sorry about having a case in the story, had to wrap it up quick and catch the bad guy so I could get back on track with all the fluffy, sloppy stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

JUST A QUICK ADD,DON'T OWN NCIS OR NO,JUST LETTING THEM HAVE A LITTLE FUN.

* * *

><p>Thank you all for the review's, here's a little bit more.<p>

Chapter 3.

Merri just sat there stunned, she had no idea what to do. It took a few moments to realise where she was again. It was then, she noticed that Chris still had his hand resting on her shoulder. He was talking to Pride and seemed to not have noticed that his thumb was now making small circle patterns on the front of the shoulder. The small circles, whether intentional or not were very relaxing and she looked up to see if Chris had even released yet. He finished talking at that moment and looked down when he felt her looking at him.

"That's us finished for the night, you ready to go home?" Chris asked looking at Merri.

"Sure, just give me a moment to gather my stuff together"

Chris removed his hand from her shoulder and walked to his desk to shut down his computer and pack away his stuff for the night. Merri also switched her computer off, grabbed her bag and phone from the top of the desk and then slotted the 4 roses that were in the glass in with the bundle, making sure she picked the card up as well. She turned around to find Chris standing waiting for her at the side of her desk. They walked out of the office and towards the car park. When they reached their cars, which were parked right next to each other, Merri un-locked her vehicle and opened the back door to put her bag and flowers on the back seat. After closing the door she stepped forward to find Chris had opened the drivers door and was waiting for her to climb in. She was about to climb in the car when Chris took hold of her arm and pulled her towards him.

"Thanks again for taking care of me when I was injured, nice to know I have someone to look out for me"

"That's what am here for, I know you would do the same for me"

With that Chris leaned forward and placed a kiss on Merri's cheek.

"Good night, sleep well" he whispered as he pulled away and took hold of the door ready to shut it when she got in.

Merri climbed in the car and Chris closed the door, stepping back as she started the engine and pulled away. As she pulled out the car park she looked in the rear view mirror and saw Chris was still standing watching her driving away and out of site.

When Merri arrived home it had just gone midnight, so she decided to skip the ritual coffee, food, shower, then bed and went instead for tea, a shower then bed. She boiled the kettle and while she waited for it to boil, she gathered the roses from the kitchen counter and placed them in a vase on the kitchen window cile. She left the card and the red bow they were wrapped in on the counter, it was far too late to sit and wonder who her mystery man could be. After making her cup of tea, she carried it in to the bedroom and placed on her night stand before undressing and heading to the bathroom for a shower. One of the advantages of living alone was walking around naked from room to room.

After her shower Merri placed her pj's on and climbed in to bed, another advantage of being single was fluffy pj's for bed. Once she was in bed she picked her tea up and was sipping it slowly, while thinking about her day. It had been a roller coaster of a day that went from the usual boring and mundane to extremely eventful and very interesting. Her thoughts drifted back to her roses and the card that were in the kitchen. No matter how hard she tried she could not think of anyone who fitted in to be her secret admirer. She hardly went out as she was always working and when she did either Chris or Dwayne Pride were there if not both of them. The clock on the bedside cabinet read 1 am so after finishing her tea she placed the cup back on the night stand and snuggled under the blankets closing her eyes hoping sleep would claim her soon.

After glancing at the clock again, she realized she had been tossing and turning for nearly an hour. This was no good. She needed sleep and she needed it now. Climbing out of bed she padded in to the living room and parked herself on the couch. Here was a disadvantage of being single,no one to snuggle with when you couldn't sleep. She lay staring up at the ceiling wondering if she would ever get any sleep and she tried to think off things to relax her mind. Closing her eyes, she thought of the things she loved about New Orleans and the people she has meet since arriving. She had made some amazing friends since she got here and was lucky to be part of an amazing team. She thought of Lorette and the stories she shared, Sebastien and his strange but quirky ways. Her boss Dwayne Pride was one of the best and she was more than happy to have him as a guide and mentor. And lastly there was Chris LaSalle. He was a strange one to get a handle on, just when she thought she had him weighed up he would do something that surprised her. Today was no different, one minute he was being his normal, joking self; then the next minute he could show you a totally different side.

Like when they were out looking for leads, and Chris cracked the joke about the guy who was feeling her ass, he was being the Chris she knew and understood, however; when he had stood with his hand on her shoulder drawing the small circles, that was a completely different side she had never seen before. Standing in the car park she knew he was a gentleman, holding the door open... But the good night kiss, where had that come from? She never expected that in a million years. Even though he thanked her again for looking after him while was injured, he had never gave her a good night kiss before. She reached up and touched her face where he placed the kiss, gently running her fingers over the spot. Remembering the kiss, the feel of his soft, warm lips touching her face, his warm breath caressing her cheeck as he spoke. How sexy his accent sounded...

She shot up in to a sitting position, what the hell was she doing? What was she thinking?Here she was at 1.30 am lying on the couch at home, alone in the dark, having a little fantasy over her partner. She needed to get a grip of them thoughts, he was her colleague, her work partner, and most importantly her friend. She lay back down and pulled the throw over her that was hanging over the back of the couch, she needed sleep. As she tried to get comfortable and snuggle in to the couch as best as she could, she couldn't help but let her mind wonder back to that good night kiss and how good it felt.

When she woke the next morning, there was a loud banging coming from somewhere. It took a few moments for her to realize it was the front door. Standing up from the couch, she yelled to let them know she on her way. As she shuffled along the passage, she stretched her arms above her head trying to wake her self up more, only to have a sharp pain shoot down her neck and into her shoulder. That's what happens when you sleep on the couch.. "No doubt that pain will bug me all day" she whispered to herself. On reaching the front door, she unlocked it to find none other than Chris standing there with coffee and doughnut's.

"Morning Chris" she yawned as she stepped aside to let him in.

"Thought you could do with a little pick me up after a late night. Loving the pj's by the way, they're very cute... And kind of sexy" Chris laughed as he looked her up and down. "There's something on the chair, but my hand's are full, so I couldn't pick it up and knock on the door" his head indicating to the chair that was set back from the door on the front porch.

She walked over and picked up the brightly wrapped box that was on the chair and took it in the house. When she arrived in the kitchen, Chris was sitting at the table with his coffee in one hand and a sugar doughnut in the other. She looked at the box still in her hand and noticed it had a card attached under the bright red bow that was in the corner. Removing the card, she saw the words good morning beautiful and a kiss. That was it. She placed the box on the counter and looked over at Chris who was eating another doughnut and said

"Going to jump in the shower, don't eat them all"

After her shower, she got dressed and came back in to the kitchen to find Chris standing in the living room, folding the throw she had used that night as a blanket, and placing it back over the top of the couch.

"Couldn't sleep or to tired to walk up stairs to bed"? Chris asked as he walked back in to the kitchen.

"Bit of both i guess" she replied, shrugging her shoulders and then wincing in pain and she had forgot about the crick in her next.

Chris was beside her in a flash when he saw her wince and saw a look of pain flash across her face. He guided her towards the kitchen table, pulling out a chair for her to sit on.

"Eat up and let me see what I can do about your neck and shoulder"

Picking the coffee up and taking a long drink, she jumped a little when she felt Chris place his hands on her neck and shoulder. He slowly worked the muscles untill he felt her relax and the crick work its way out. Merri let her eye's drift shut as she realized how good it felt, getting this very un-expected massage. She hadn't realized that Chris had stopped untill she opened her eye's and saw him sitting opposite her at the table.

"That feel better now? Shouldn't sleep on the couch, its so not good for you"

"Thanks for breakfast, my shout tomorrow ok" as she stood to clear away the empty cups and doughnut box.

Looking at the clock on the wall, she realized they should be leaving for work soon, so she walked over to the closet and took her coat and bag out before grabbing her keys and phone off the kitchen counter. Seeing the brightly coloured gift again, she realized she hadn't even opened it. Picking the box up, she tore the paper of to reveal a box of her favorite chocolates in the whole world. Looking up she saw Chris watching her.

"You have anything to do with this? Not many people know these are my favorite"

"Like i said when I got here, they were here before me... But didn't have a hand to pick them up and bring them in".

Well it was valentines day tomorrow, so she would finally find out who the flowers and chocolates were off. She wondered how she would feel about the guy, when she finally found out who it was, or more to the point how she would feel about the guy at all, nevermind who it was.

"Let's get a move on or we are going to be want to ride in with me since I'm here? Save taking both cars" Chris asked looking over at Merri.

"What about getting back, can't expect you to drop me off as well"

"Sure I'll drop you off when were done, how else would you get home if I don't bring you back"?

"Ok, if you're sure, lets go" picking her keys, bag and phone back up from the kitchen counter.

They both got to the front door at the same time and Chris, being the gentleman he was, held it open for Merri to leave. He closed it behind him, and after locking it Merri, she placed her keys in her bag and walked over to where Chris was parked, waiting for her with the passenger door open. Climbing in she had to admit, if only to herself, this side of Chris she was seeing was very sweet and in some ways, quite romantic. She made a vow years ago to never get involved with a work colleague after things had gone very wrong once before. If she kept work and her personal life separate, then she would be safe, she couldn't be hurt if it went wrong. Also, it saved asking for transfer to other teams or other areas to hide, or run away from the mistake.

The ride to work was filled with conversations about everything and nothing. Old cases, Pride's cooking and Sebastien's new girlfriend were to name a few. Pulling into a parking space at the office, Chris cut the engine and was around the car like a flash to open the door to let Merri out. They walked in to find Dwayne's daughter, Lauren and her boyfriend Orion walking upstairs to get out the way before 'work' started.

"Hey you two" both agents called together as they dumped there stuff at there desks.

"Hey Chris, Hey Merri. Dad will be back in a minute, he had to go see Loretta about some case" Lauren shouted down as they both disappeared in the big office upstairs to keep out the way.

Chris and Merri looked at each other and shrugged, wondering what case Lauren was talking about. They didn't have to wait long as they had just sat down, when Pride walked back in with a couple of files in his hands. He passed the files to Chris and walking over to his desk, he picked the remote up for the plasma and pressed a few buttons. The screen came to life and up flashed a couple of pictures and some case notes.

"This is Chief Petty Officer Daniel Pike, he disappeared 5 years ago while on leave and has not be seen since. Long story short we found traces of his DNA, more over his blood, in a car stopped for speeding by local law. They questioned the driver and were informed the car was only purchased last week. We are tracing its previous owner, so as soon as we have a name, we need to go check it out".

Just then, the screen flashed, and an address pooped up which was on the outskirts of town.

"Ok, you go find out what you can and keep me informed. We have no idea what we are dealing with so watch your self's" King said to the back of the two agents, who were now heading out the door towards the car park.

"Just what I was not wanting... When I had very little sleep last night" Merri said as she climbed in the car and Chris shut the door.

"Come on, let's go do our thing and see if we can get back before lunch. You may be able to get your head down for an hour of two if we're lucky"

"That would be great, but I can live in hope"... Merri yawned as Chris pulled out of the car park and drove in the direction of the address they needed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-don't own NCIS or NCIS NO, just borrowing them.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4.<p>

When LaSalle and Brody arrived at the house where the previous owner of the car lived, they both turned and looked at each other. Getting out the car, they both checked their vests were on tight and straight and they drew their weapons. There was something about not only the house, but the whole area around the house that gave both agents an uneasy feeling. Walking side by side up the front path towards the house, they kept their eye's peeled and ears open, listening for any sign of movement. Approaching the door, Chris stepped forward and opened the screen door, knocking hard on the front door. When they received no answer after the third knock, Chris did a count down with his fingers and turned the door handle, pushing the door open and stepping in with his weapon raised. Merri came up behind him and they walked forward, checking the rooms on either side as they came to them. They cleared the first 4 rooms and only had 3 left to check when suddenly they heard a noise coming for the last room on the left. They stood shoulder to shoulder as they approached the last door, with a swift kick the door flew open and both agents aimed their guns into what looked liked an empty room. Chris stepped forward and checked behind the door, the room seemed to be empty when all of a sudden, a man jumped out of the wardrobe and charged at the two agents who were taken by surprise. Knocking Chris to the floor, the man charged past Brody and shot up the passage toward the still open front door.

"NCIS, stop where you are and put your hands where I can see them" Brody yelled at the fleeing man.

She gave chase, and as soon as Chris picked himself back up, he gave chase as well. When the man got to the big fence that surrounded his house and grounds, he stopped. As he turned around he pulled a gun from the waistband of his pants and waved it in the direction of the two agents who were hot on his tail. Both Brody and LaSalle came to a skidding stop when they seen the gun. This was not going very well at all for either them or the man waving the gun.

"Come on, put the gun down and we can talk about this. We only want to ask you a few questions about a car you sold a few weeks back" Chris shouted to the man who seemed to be scanning the area to see if he had a way of escape.

Chris took a step forward so he was level with Merri when he saw the man square the gun up and pull the trigger. Aiming his weapon, he took three shots, hoping he had time to hit the guy before the bullet hit him. He waited for the bullet to hit him, nothing happened. He thought the bullet had missed completely and sailed past both Merri and himself. He looked towards Merri and was about to make a comment about a close call when he realized what had happened. The man in front of him fell forward and hit the floor, but at the same time, Merri also seemed to slide sideways and drop to the ground.

Time stood still in that moment and his heart seem to stop beating. He turned to where Merri was now lying, sprawled on the grass at an odd angle. Dropping to his knees, he drew his partner up and rested her head on his knee, while at the same time, pulling his phone out and calling for medical help. He looked over at the man they had chased and saw he hadn't moved since he hit the deck. Sod him, the EMT could check him when they arrived, his friend and partner were way more important.

As he spoke on the phone, he looked Merri over from top to bottom, making sure he found the reason she was now sprawled on the floor. There on her left leg, half way up her thigh was a pool of blood seeping through her jeans and on to the grass. Grabbing the pack off his back, he quickly rooted in it until he found the emergency medical kit and pulling it out. Thanking his lucky stars he had put the pack in his bag as he normally left it in the car. Opening the kit he pulled out as many bandages and dressing as he could find and applied each one of them with as much pressure as possible to try and stem the bleeding. He could see the pool of blood on the floor getting bigger, this was not good at all. When he looked again at the wound, he saw it had went straight through, so he had to apply pressure to the entry and exit of the wound. Noticing how quiet Merri was and how pale she had become, he quickly said

"Brody you still with me? Stay with me now, helps coming. Don't you dare close your eyes, stay with me. Tell me who you want your flowers and chocolates to be off? I need you to stay with me, Pride is going to kill me when I tell him you're hurt. Its my job to protect you and I failed. Listen can you hear that, helps coming just hang in there".

After what seemed like a life time, he finally saw the ambulance and police pull up. Merri was quickly stretchered in to the first ambulance and after checking the man, he was found to have 2 gun shot wounds and was put in the second ambulance. Police taped the area off and started the process of handing the case over to the replacement NCIS team who arrived a few moments after the police. If they were here then Pride all ready knew about Brody. He looked down at the ground and saw the huge pool of blood there and saw his pants and hands where both covered to. His partner needed him and if he was honest he needed her.

As he walked towards the car he passed the other NCIS guy's who were bagging and tagging and taking photo's. They all nodded at him as he passed as if giving him silent strength to make it through this nightmare. It had to be a nightmare, it could not be real. This was just a really bad dream and he would wake up and find his pants and hands clean and Merri taking the mick for him falling a sleep mid day. On reaching the car he climbed in and started the engine, he was working on auto-pilot now.

The next thing he knew he was pulling in to the hospital car park, jumping out the car and running toward the enter doors. He had no idea where he was going or what he was doing, only that he needed to see her, needed to know she was okay, needed to know she was alive. Running up to the main desk, he all but yelled at the nurse asking where she was. The nurse saw the state of the man if front of her and pointed him in the direction he needed to be. Taking off at a run he was stopped in his tracks when he flung open a set of doors and a set of hands came in to contact with his shoulders holding him back. Flinging his arms up trying to break free from whoever was trying to hold him back, he stopped still when he heard a voice say his name

"Chris it's me, slow down there buddy. She's in safe hands now, let them do their job".

Pride's words broke through the fog that had clouded his brain since it happened. He stopped struggling and seemed to deflate like a balloon with a puncture. Pride guided him backwards to a seat and made him sit down. A nurse came over with some wipes for his hands and passed them to Pride.

"Here clean your hands, we will see about getting you a change of clothes before you go in to see her" Pride said passing Chris the wipes. Chris took the wipes and sat scrubbing his hands trying to get the blood off. Pride asked for the car keys and told him to wait there in case the doctor came out while he was away. A couple of minutes later Pride returned with Chris's bag from the boot that contained his change of clothes.

"Go to the heads and get cleaned up, I will sit and wait till you come back" Pride said passing the bag to Chris.

Chris stood taking the bag and walked to the nearest restrooms to change and finish cleaning up. He undressed quickly and put on his clean pants and shirt, throwing the bloody clothes back in the bag. After scrubbing his hands and giving his face a splash with water, he walked back out and dumped his bag on the floor at Pride's feet before sitting down.

"Clothes in there for the guys in the lab if they need them".

Just then the doors straight in front of them opened and a doctor came walking towards them. Both men jumped to their feet and took a step forward when the doctor approached them. Chris stood with clenched fists waiting for the doctor to speak.

"It's good news. We managed to stop the bleeding and have repaired as much damage as possible. The bullet went straight through so there will be scarring, more so on the back than the front. We are moving her to a room now so as soon as she is settled in, we will come and find you".

"Thank you doctor" Pride said stepping forward to shake the doctor's hand.

"See Chris, she's just fine. Brody's a tough cookie and will bounce back in no time"

Looking over at Chris as he spoke, Pride noticed his words did little to calm the storm that was raging in his agent and friend. Pride had never seen this side of Christopher LaSalle before. Even after all the years of working together, he was shocked to see how much this had affected Chris, both professionally and personally. He hoped that when he saw Brody with his own eyes he would be able to calm his rage and start to settle.

Just then a nurse came and asked them to follow her. The 2 men fell in step behind her and followed in silence down the corridor. When they arrived at Meredith's room the nurse opened the door and the 2 men walked in nodding a thank you to the nurse as they pasted. Chris was at her bed side in seconds before the nurse had a chance to close the door. Pulling a chair over he placed it next to the bed and sat down. He finally looked at Meredith and saw she had her eye's closed. He reached over and took her small hand placing it in his larger one, he gently stroked her across her knuckles.

Meredith felt something touching her hand and fighting through the haze of drugs she had been given she opened her eye, blinking a few times to clear her vision. There standing at the foot of her bed was Dwayne and looking down at her hand and the figure holding it, she saw a very pale looking Christopher. She gave a weary smile at Pride and a gentle squeeze to the hand wrapped around hers.

"Silly question I know but how you feeling?" Dwayne asked with concern in his voice.

"Have to say I have been better" she said with a hint of a laugh in her voice.

She felt Chris's eye's scanning her face so she looked down at him. She watched as a mixture of emotions flashed across his face. He opened his mouth to speak but shut it again. She could see the internal struggle in his eyes so giving his hand another squeeze she spoke

"This is not your fault, you couldn't stop him shooting. We didn't even know he had a gun till the last minute. Don't blame yourself for this Chris"

"If I had been more aware in the house, if I hadn't taken so long to give chase, if I had of stepped in front, you wouldn't be here now" Chris practically whispered trying to get a grip of himself.

"How were we to know he was in the wardrobe? He took us by surprise when he leaped out. You just happened to be in his way when he ran. You did all you could and that's all there is to it. I will heal and be back in no time so please Chris this was not your fault".

Pride felt like he was intruding on something as he watched his agents struggle to deal with what had happened and deal with their own and each others reaction to the events.

"Any idea how long you get to eat this amazing hospital food and that stuff they pass as jello?" Dwayne asked trying to break up the feeling of doom and gloom in the room.

"Couple of days and then home to rest for a week I think they said when they dropped me off in here" Brody answered her boss looking thoroughly cheesed off at the thought of stopping in.

"Well l hope that admirer of yours is keeping an eye on you cause whatever he got planned for tomorrow may have to get changed" Chris added in seeing the warning look on Merri's face.

Pride hated hospitals at the best of times so after Brody told him how long she would be in he said he would go and check on things at the office and see when he could question their shooter. He promised he would be the one to do it as anyone that hurt his team answered to him. He left saying he would call in as soon as time let him and nodded at Chris as he left.

After Pride left the room, Merri looked down at Chris who had still not moved and was still holding her hand. Just then a nurse entered the room and said she was there to check her vitals and check that her leg had stopped bleeding. Chris stood up and steeped back from the bed so the nurse could do her job, all the while, never letting go of her, she came over to check her, leg then the nurse looked between Merri and then to Chris as if asking if she wanted him to leave while she looked. Seeing Chris still had hold of her hand she nodded towards the nurse in silent confirmation to continue.

The nurse rolled the bedding towards the middle of the bed and pulled the hospital gown up stopping just short of Merri's groin. Merri looked at Chris and saw the very little colour in his face drain away seeing the dressing on her leg. She squeezed his hand sending silent comfort and letting him know she was okay. The nurse then lowered the bed to flat and asked Merri to roll on to her side so she check the back dressing. Merri started to roll then winced closing her eye's as pain raced up and down her leg. Chris saw this and shot down level with the bed still not letting go of her hand. With his free hand, he placed it on Merri's cheek and started to stroke up and down with his thumb. Merri slowly opened her eye's when she felt Chris's hand on her face. Their eyes locked in silent reassurance as the nurse looked at the dressing and said it was fine and didn't need changing yet. After pulling the gown back down and pulling the bedding over the nurse asked if she wanted the bed raised back up and she shook her head. She needed to gather herself together enough to roll back over before she sat up. After saying she was due pain meds the nurse left to get them.

Chris kept his hand on her cheek, his thumb still moving up and down. He watched as the fear and pain slowly subsided from her eye's before he spoke.

"Shall we try that roll and get you sat up before the nurse comes back? When you move keep looking at me, I am here and will not let go. I promise".

Merri nodded and keeping eye contact with Chris she rolled over. The pain coursed through her as she moved and she had to grit her teeth just to keep her eye's open and stop her self from crying out. Chris felt so helpless watching her in pain knowing he could do nothing to help. As the pain subsided, Merri reached up and placed her hand over Chris's hand which he still had on her face. She stroked her fingers up and down his then took his hand in hers and laid a gentle kiss the tip of his thumb. Just then the door opened and the nurse came back in with the pain meds and placed them on the table. She wrote on the chart and left saying dinner would be around soon.

"We really should get you sat up before dinner arrives as its impossible to eat lying down, I know I have tried"

With that Merri let go off the hand still hovering just inches from her lips and Chris withdrew it back to rest on the side of the bed. He snatched up the remote for the bed and pressed the button to bring it up so Merri was sitting upright. She nodded at him when it was in the right place and he stopped and hooked the remote back over the bed. Reaching forward to get her meds off the table, she winced again as her leg moved and the pain hit her. Chris realized too late what she was trying to do, he laid his free hand on her shoulder, keeping her still and reached across for the meds. Passing the meds to her, he reached for the glass of water, waiting for her to take the tablets then passing her the glass. She swallowed quickly hoping they would kick in soon. This pain was something she had never experienced before and she hoped she would never feel again.

Settling back in to the pillows she looked at Chris who had pulled his chair back over to the bed and was sitting back down staring at their joined hands. She gave his hand a little shake and he looked up.

"Feel like sharing whatever it is that's got you so quite"

Chris looked up and stared at Merri for a few seconds before he answered.

"Let me finish what I have to say before you say your bit because l need to get his out. I need to tell you how sorry l am for all this, for all the pain and the discomfort you're in but mostly how sorry l am for not being there to protect you. It's my job to protect you and l failed and let you down".

When he finished he looked up and a lone tear was rolling down Merri's face. Jumping to his feet he moved closer to the bed and used his thumb to wipe away the tear at the same time as asking

"Whats wrong? Do you need the nurse, l can call her for you"

She leaned in to the hand that was resting on her face and closed her eye's.

"l am fine, l don't need help. All l need is for you to understand l don't blame you for any of this. I am lucky that this is the first time l have been shot and hopefully the last. l know when l walk out my front door every day there is a chance l may be hurt or even worse not come back. It's a risk l take and it's my risk to take. I will keep taking that same risk when I return back to work"

Just then the door to the room opened and in walked a nurse with her dinner tray. She placed the tray on the table and exited the room without saying a word. Looking up at Chris, Merri knew her words had made an impact as she saw the way Chris was looking at her. He seemed to be processing what she had said and trying to put his thoughts in order.

"Let's see what this places classes as tea" Chris joked reaching across and pulling the table towards Merri.

Lifting the lid on the tray, they both surveyed the weird-looking gloop and rice. Chris's hand shot out and grabbed the small plastic container that sat next the plate which contained the red colour jello.

"Dwayne was right, he knew there would be jello somewhere on the menu" he spluttered out trying not to fall about laughing."Tell you what, give me your keys and I will go back to your's and pick you some stuff up for the next few day's and bring you back some edible food. Least I can do since its"

Merri lifted her hand and placed a finger across Chris's lips before he could finish the sentence. She knew he was going to blame himself again and she didn't want to hear it.

"Key's are in my bags if you know where that is of course. Haven't seen it since well...all this started"

Chris had to think back to the last place he saw it, sitting in the car which was now parked downstairs.

"I am sure it's in the car downstairs. If not it will have been taken back to the office. I'll find it, don't worry".

Looking at the clock it was now 6 pm. If he wanted to call by Merri's house and gather her stuff, pick up food and make it back by the end of visiting he had better leave now.

"Go, l will still be here when you get back".

"OK, any special requests from home or food before l go or do you trust me?"

"I trust you with my life now go before l wither away. I will survive on this jello till you get back"

That was when Chris did something that took her breath away. He leaned forward and at the same time as squeezing her hand, he placed a feather light kiss on the corner of her mouth, just catching the edge of her lips.

"Be as quick as I can and no dancing with the doctor while I'm gone" he said as he stepped away, finally letting go of her hand.

As he reached the door he looked back and saw her watching him still laughing from his last comment.

He opened the door and closed it behind him, still never taking his eye's off her. This was going to be the quickest clothes and food run ever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. Sorry its taken so long to update, computer had a major problem that needed fixing. I have nearly finished chapter 5 but I am stuck. It is T now, but could possibly be M. When I get it finished I will have to have a good read through and check. How would you all feel if I had to change to M? It would be mild and not major graphic. Let me know with some review's.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Arriving at her house, Chris got out the car grabbing the bag that was on the seat next to him and walked up the path towards Merri's door. Standing on the porch he fished around for the key's, finally finding them buried in the bottom corner. Opening the door he walked in not bothering to switch any lights on as the light from the street shone through the windows and gave enough illumination. Going in the hall closet he pulled out a duffel bag and set about gathering the things he needed to take back to the hospital.

First stop was the bathroom, gathering up the shampoo and conditioner from the shower. Next was the toothbrush and paste as well as the flannel and soap from the edge of the sink. Leaving the bathroom he went in to the landing cupboard and grabbed a couple of towels. On entering the bedroom he flicked the light on and stopped in the doorway surveying the room. The bed was all messy, Merri must have tried sleeping in it but spent awhile tossing and turning before giving up and going to sleep on the couch. Dropping the bag on the floor he walked over and pulled the sheets and blankets straight, making it all neat ready for her coming home. Turning he saw the closet and chest of drawers so walking over he opened the closet. Looking at the clothes hanging he had no idea what to get out. He stood and looked through all the tops and pants hanging up. He needed a loss fitting pair of pants so as not to be to tight on the top of her leg. Hunting through he found a pair of pale blue sweat pants. Now he needed a top, this was not as easy as he first thought it would be. He had a feeling no matter what he picked it would be wrong so he grabbed a dark blue tank top. Placing them on bed he closed the closet and went to open the top draw of the chest.

This was getting tougher by the minute, on opening the top draw he came face to face with Meredith Bordy's underwear. Shutting the draw he walked backwards and sat on the bed. He never thought this one through when he offered to help. He had to be brave and do this, after all it was only underwear. Who was he kidding it was only underwear. This was her underwear, his friend and partners underwear. Taking several deep breaths he stood up and walking over he opened the draw again. He reached in and picked up the first couple of pair's of panties he came to and chucked them on to the bed like they were burning his finger. Another deep breath he reached in to the draw and pulled out 2 bra's. He shut the draw and was about to throw them on the bed with the panties but he hesitated. It was like a dream, here he was standing holding Merri's bra's in his hand. He stood letting his fingers ghost over the material and his mind started to run away from him. He could picture her standing there wearing one of the bra's and a pair of the panties he had got out. Her skin looking pale against the darkness of the blue bra.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock at the door. Running down the stairs he opened the door to find Loretta standing on the porch.

"Hi Loretta, what brings you over? Chris asked stepping aside to let her enter. He closed the door and turned to see her staring at him with a funny look on her face. He looked at her and then he followed her gaze and realised he still had Merri's bra's in his hand. This did not look good at all.

"This is not what it looks like, l can explain. I was upstairs packing stuff to take to the hospital when" he started to say only to find Loretta in stitches in front of him.

"Calm down Christopher, I only came to see if you needed help but l can see you have everything in hand so to speak".

Chris was now turning every shade of red under the sun and Loretta was struggling to catch her breath after laughing so much. She made a mental note to bring this up again sometime in the future.

"Since you have everything sorted l will leave you to it, tell Meredith l will pop in sometime tomorrow work permitting" Loretta said as she walked towards the front door.

Chris reached forward and with his free hand and opened the door. Loretta stepped out and bidding Chris good night she walked down the path and climbing in to her car she drove away. Chris closed the door and turned leaning back against it. He stood that way for a few moments and his mind started to drift again. Seeing Merri wearing nothing but a dark blue bra and matching panties walking towards him. He needed to quash these thoughts running rampant through his brain and heading straight to his groin. Shaking his head a few times as if trying to clear the fog he walked back upstairs to finish packing.

Once he was back in the bedroom he placed the bra's on the bed with the panties and walked back over to the draws opening the second one down. Socks, this was a safe draw he didn't mind being in. Grabbing a couple of pairs he tossed them over his shoulder to land on the bed with the other clothes. The third draw when he opened it was yet another test of his resolve as it contained night wear. On one side there was normal pyjamas like the ones he saw her wearing when she answered the door but on the other side was different coloured negligée. He quickly took out 2 pairs of pj's and closed the draw,he would not let his mind go there again.

Picking the bag up he carried it to the bed and deposited all the stuff in it he had gathered up. Closing the bag he walked out the room turning the light of as he went. Downstairs again he dumped the bag at the door and walked around making sure he hadn't forgotten anything before he left. When he was sure he was done he turned the remaining light off and picked up the bag he brought with him and the bag he had packed. He left the house making sure to lock up and placed the keys back in the bag.

Sitting in the car he chucked the 2 bags on to the floor on the passenger side and placed the keys in the ignition. Now he had to pick food up, but what to get. He started the engine and went to one of the local restaurant. He knew the guy who owned it and was sure he could get him to put something together to take out. Sure enough half an hour later he was driving back to the hospital with enough food to feed a small army. When he asked his friend for the food and told him why he wanted it to take out his friend was only to happy to help.

An hour and half after leaving he was pulling back in to the hospital car park. He parked the car and reached across for the 2 bags on the floor. Picking the meal up from the seat he left the car walking towards the hospital. Walking through the front doors his mind went back in time to the last time he ran through them and the panic he felt. He was a lot calmer now but the guilt still weighed heavy on him even after all that Merri had said. Riding the elevator up to the third floor he willed it to hurry up, he didn't want to take cold food in. Finally the doors opened and in his haste to get out he nearly ran over the people trying to get in. Walking as fast as he could without looking like he was mad he finally arrived outside her door. The name plate on the door read Meredith Brody with the words NCIS agent under her name. Looking through the open blinds at the window he saw her lying in bed with her eye's closed. She looked so peaceful lying there, like she didn't have a care in the world. If only the last bit was true, she wouldn't be here if it was.

Opening the door with his elbow he walked in the room and setting the 2 bags on the floor he closed it again trying to be as quite as possible. He placed the meal on the table and picking the bags up he brought and placed them in the big chair next to the bed. Pulling over another chair he placed it exactly where he had earlier that day. He sat down and looking he realised that she was still sleeping. He stood up and leaned towards her taking hold of her right hand in his left at the same time as placing a kiss on her cheek. Opening her eye's she looked at the person who had just kissed her cheek and smiled when she saw Chris standing there.

"You bring food? l am staving now. What took so long? l thought you had forgotten"

"Slow down,yes I have food. What took so long was getting your clothes together and waiting for your food to cook. Here's me thinking you might have missed me but all you wanted was the food" replied Chris trying to pull a hurt look.

"Of course I missed you, it's driving me mad stuck here. So whats to eat? It smells amazing".

Hearing she had missed him he smiled and pulled the table over taking the various containers out the bag and placing them on the table. Last came the cutlery and napkins. After opening all the containers they settled in to silence as they ate which was only broken by the sound of containers moving and cutlery being put down when they were done.

"That was amazing thank you. How did you get Lou to cook a take out? He never does when l ask?" Merri asked Chris as she lay back against the pillow's.

Chris had just finished his and was starting to clear away all the dishes when a nurse came in and told them visiting time was over as it was just family now. They looked at each other and Merri nodded at Chris as if to follow her lead.

"That's OK then he's my fiancé so he gets to stay" Merri said to the nurse at the same time as reaching over for Chris's hand.

Where on earth did that come from Chris thought taking the hand that was out stretched. The nurse nodded and closed the door.

Chris turned and facing Merri he looked at there joined hands,

"This is becoming a regular thing today and do I get a ring or is it just you?" he managed to splutter out in total shock at the lie they had told the nurse.

"I didn't see you come up with anything and as for ring's that's up to you".

The pair of them then broke out in uncontrollable laughter at the way this day was shaping up. Chris sat back down in the chair and even though they had made a joke about the hand holding neither of them seemed to want to let go. Chris passed the message on from Loretta about visiting her if work allowed but he kept the underwear thing to himself. Looking at the bag he asked her is she wanted to change in to something of her own which he had brought in which she seemed only to happy to. Passing her the bag he stepped back and waited for her to rummage through and hopefully find what she need. As she searched the bag Chris watched as a small red flush spread up her neck and face.

"You OK there, haven't forgotten anything have l?" Chris asked feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"No every thing's brilliant, glad you thought about the leg when you picked these" as she pulled a pyjama top out with the matching short.

Well that was lucky because he hadn't even looked when he got them as he wanted out of that draw as quick as possible.

"Can you pull the curtain round while I get changed please".

Walking round the bed he pulled the curtain round in his wake so Merri could change. After a few minutes he heard a small groan followed by a few choice swear words.

"Anything I can help with or do you want me to get a nurse?" Chris asked trying to keep his tone casual.

"No l think l got it covered thanks. No sod it I haven't. Can you help please l can't get my shorts on" he heard Merri ask, even though the last part was a meer whisper.

"You sure you don't want me to get the nurse to help with that bit" he suggested .

"Well since the nurse thinks your my fiancé then that's not a good move. Look Chris you all ready seen my underwear so just get in here now please".

Chris stood still for a few seconds drawing in deep breath's trying to calm his nerves. How bad could this be, she had her top on so she was mostly covered. Stealing himself he lifted his hand and drew the curtain back slightly. He had mildly prepared himself for naked legs but when he pulled back the curtain he was not expecting what he saw. There was Merri sat on the bed with her top on and a pair of panties, that was it. Her shorts were in her hand and you could tell she was trying to work out how to get them on without moving to much. Chris said a silent pray to god to give him strength to get through this without making a total prat of himself.

"Right pass me the shorts here. If we put your feet in and we pull then up as far as we can without you moving then you slot your arms round my neck and push yourself up using my shoulders I can slide them up like that. There we go all done and back in place."

Neither of them moved once the shorts were on. Merri still had her arm's around Chris's neck and Chris still had his hands on Merri's hips. Chris pulled back slightly so he could she Merri's full face. Their eye's locked and they stood in total silence trying to read the emotions that were playing across the others face. Ever so slowly they brought their faces closer until they couldn't tell whose breath was who's. As if reading each others mind the closet the tiny gap that was left between them and their lips meet. It was only a brief kiss,lips brushing against the others ever so gently.

"We really should watch in case a nurse walks in and finds us like this. Can't see them being to happy" Merri whispered.

Letting go of each other they pulled apart and Chris sat back down. It was becoming habit now that when he sat down he automatically reached for the hand that rested on the bed covers. Looking up at the clock he realised it was nearly 11pm. Now was the time to leave or he would never go.

"I better get going, it's late and we have both had a very rough day. You need your rest or they will keep you in longer".

Seeing the look on Merri's face when he said he was leaving he quickly added

"I will be back as soon as I can tomorrow and if you want we can discuss this" tilting his head towards their joined hands." I will leave the choice up to you, we can either talk or put it down to the stress of the day. It will be your call".

He stood up and placed a kiss on the top of head before standing up straight and letting go of her hand. Stepping back away from the bed he turned and walked to the door. At the door he placed his hand on the handle but didn't open it. Looking back at Merri he said

"Maybe you get a better offer from your secret Valentine tomorrow and won't need me".

"I will always need you no matter what happens tomorrow" Merri told him.

With that Chris opened the door and left the room, closing the door behind him. He didn't hear Merri's last whispered comment

"More than you will ever know" as she let sleep claim her.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N-When I started this story I never expected it to last so long. It seems to have a mind of its own and keeps growing. I am feeling the need to bring these 2 together slowly at the same time as build up to the reveal. I have also changed from T to M as thing are heading that way so wanted to be covered as not sure what is border line.

Chapter 6.

When Chris arrived home he felt the stress of the day catching up to him. Walking in to the kitchen he went to put his keys and phone on the kitchen counter when he saw a message on his phone from Dwayne. Opening the message it read

"You got 1 week's leave starting tomorrow, make the most of it. I hope it work's out for you both. Will speak in a few days ".

Either his boss knew him very well or he was dam good at guessing. He would have to ask him when he saw him which one it was. Standing there he didn't know if it was worth making coffee as it may keep him awake or should he just go to bed and make an early start in the morning. That reminded him, he picked his phone up and sent a message then dropped it back on the counter. Once done he decided he was away to bed and he could deal with everything else in the morning.

Walking in to his bedroom he toed of his shoes and walking over to the laundry hamper he removed his clothes and dumped them in. He hadn't turned any lights on so he padded over to the bed and climbed in sprawling out on his back. Closing his eye's he lay going over the events of the day. When he woke that day he never dreamt that Merri would get shot and that he would get to see a lot more of not only her but her underwear as well. His brain went in to over drive again and thoughts of Merri in just her underwear flashed before his eyes. If that wasn't bad enough the image of her in just her top and panties came back to him adding even more fuel to the flames. His groin gave a very definite twitch as the thought of Merri slowly stripping off her underwear and lying naked on the bed came to his mind. Lucky he had removed all his clothes as there would be no room for growth in his boxers right about now.

He needed to stop these thoughts as it was 1 am all ready and he wanted an early start so he could get back to the hospital. He tried to distract his mind with other things like work but that was a no as all work thought's involved a very sexy, very seductive and very naked Meredith Brody. Looking down the bed he decided a shower was in order as he couldn't get to sleep when the bed-clothes now resembled a tent. Climbing out of bed he went and turned the shower on but made sure it was cool. He needed to stop these real and very erotic thoughts. Stepping in to the shower he shivered a little as the cool water hit his skin. He waited till he could feel himself calming down before he turned the water temp up slightly. After his wayward thoughts were back in control he switched the shower off went to dry off. Once dry he climbed back in to bed and lying on his front this time, let his body relax and hoped that his brain was now to tired to stay awake long. Sure enough his eye's grew heavy and as he drifted of to sleep, his only thoughts were about not sleeping in to late.

When Merri woke she had to blink a few times to make sure she was not still asleep and her vision was not going funny. There in her small hospital room was an assortment of balloons in shades of red and pink. Some where heart-shaped where as some were just plain round. There on the small table was a bunch of flowers and a box of chocolates as well as a small box with a red ribbon on it. Underneath the small box she saw a pale pink envelope with her name written on the front. That was when she remembered what day it was. It was the day she found out who her secret admirer was.

Leaning forward she took the small box with the ribbon on and the card from the table. Slowly undoing the bow on the box she removed it and opened the lid. There lying on a velvet red cushion was a necklace with a small key and split heart attached to it. Taking the necklace out of the box she brought it closer so she could get a better look. There on the back of the split heart pendant was a small engraved letter C. Running her finger over it her own heart skipped a beat. Turning her mind back to the events of the night before she wondered could it real be the man she hoped it was. Then she remembered a conversation they once had at a crime scene. He made a comment about jewellery being expensive, easy to lose and just sits on the body. Her heart sank again when she remembered this as this confirmed it could not be him. Placing the necklace back in the box she opened the card. The card was signed with a C but gave no other clues to who it was from. There was a message in side though that read

" I have had to make a few changes to my plans for today since you are no longer up and mobile. I did have a table booked at that restaurant you like but have postponed the reservation for now. Depending on where you are tonight will all depend on the meal I serve you instead. We will have to see what the hospital have in store for you and take it from there"

So no matter where she was come tea time she was getting a meal made/ bought for her. This man seemed to be stalking her never mind a secret admirer. He knew where she was to deliver all this stuff this morning and he knew there was a possibility she would be stopping in. Racking her brains for men whose name began with c she drew a blank. This man would now stay a mystery till tea time. Picking the necklace back up she ran her fingers over the heart again, wondering if he had the other half. What did the key mean to the man who sent it? She would have to wait till tonight to find out. Just then a nurse arrived with breakfast so putting the necklace back in the box she decided not to dwell on it as it was getting her no where.

Chris woke up and rubbing his face he looked at the clock, 8 am. He had never slept in this late ever due to work. Sitting up he went over the events from the day before and wondered how Merri had been during the night. For someone who had never been shot before she was taking the whole thing very well. He remembered the feel of her hand in his, the feel of her cheek when he stroked her face. Every detail was etched in his memory. He wasn't sure how she would feel today about their parting kiss and how close they had got yesterday. She could always put it down to an emotional and traumatic day and forget all about it. If she did he could deal with that and move on, it would not be easy but he would do it. As long as he didn't lose her out of his life completely he would be happy.

Walking to the bathroom he looked in the mirror and decided the razor could have a break today. Skipping his shave he switched the shower on and had a quick wash. After getting dry he went and grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt out the wardrobe. Sod it,he was having a lazy day today as he had no work and it had been a rough day yesterday. When he came down stairs he went and made coffee and looked to see what was edible for breakfast. Seeing that he really needed to go shopping he skipped breakfast and went for good old fashion coffee to kick-start the day. He would get something to eat on the way to the hospital. Finishing his coffee he put his cup in the sink and picked his keys and phone up from the counter. Walking out the front door he wondered what the day had in store for him.

On the drive to the hospital he called at a little café and picked up some muffins and coffee. He would share the muffins with Merri when he got there but the coffee was all his. After parking the car he grabbed the muffin bag off the seat and after locking up he walked toward the hospital. Taking the stairs today he took a slow walk along the corridor to Merri's room. Looking through the window when he arrived at her room he saw she was sitting in bed looking completely bored. He drew in a deep breath and letting it out slowly he turned the handle and entered her room.

On seeing Chris come through the door Merri gave him a big smile that seemed to light up the whole room. Well this is promising thought Chris, at least she seems happy to see me. Looking around at all the valentines stuff on the table Chris couldn't help tease her

"Looks like someone has been very spoilt today. So who is your mystery man then? Do share so I can shake his hand and tell him I will be watching ".

Merri looked at Chris as he spoke and seeing the glint in his eye when he asked she knew he was teasing but it still stung a little. She didn't know who this mystery guy was but it wasn't him. Walking round the bed Chris grabbed a chair and swung it over to sit at the side of the bed. Sitting down he looked up at Merri who seemed to be sad and lost in thought. He reached forward and picked up the small box that was still lying on the bed

"Can I take a peek ?".

"Sure, the card is here as well" she said passing him the card from the other side of the bed.

Seeing the look on her face as she passed him the card he couldn't help but notice the fact she did not seem happy. Opening the box he looked at the necklace inside. He could tell by the way it had been put in the box that she had taken it out to have a good look at it.

"That's really nice if you like that sort of thing. Wonder if your guy is walking round sporting the same thing round his neck or if he has found a better way to wear it".

Putting the box down he flipped open the card and after having a quick read he put it back in the envelope and back on the table. Sitting back down they sat in silence for a few moments both seeming lost in thought. Just then the door to the room opened and in walked a doctor and nurse. The doctor stepped forward and looking at the notices he carried with he stopped at the foot of the bed picking up the chart that was there.

"OK lets take a look at this leg of yours and see what we can do about getting you home and under the care of a team who can help you get back on your feet again" the doctor said placing his notes on the table and drawing the curtain round the bed.

After checking the wound and getting the nurse to replace the dressing the doctor picked up his notes and after scribbling down a few things he faced Merri and said

"Well that looks nice, clean and neat so there is no reason why you can't go home. We will sort out pain medication for you to take home and some crutches so you stay of that foot for at least a week. It says here you have a fiance who I can presume is this gentleman here so I am sure he will be more than happy to help take care of you when you get home. I will leave it with the nurse to discharge you and take care".

With that the doctor took his notes and left with the nurse following behind. Chris and Merri both looked at each other when the door was closed. It was Chris who spoke first

"Well let's get you sorted ready to go home. I packed clothes for you to come home in so let's get you in the bathroom to get washed and then we can get you ready" reaching behind him as he spoke to get the bag with all her stuff in.

Passing her the bag she grabbed her wash stuff and her clean clothes then looked at Chris

"How do you expect me to get to the bathroom when they haven't brought my crutches yet"

Reaching over he took the pile of clothes and wash stuff from her and walked to the bathroom placing it on the shelve. Coming back out he left the door open so it gave them plenty room to get back in. Walking back to the bed he saw the blankets were still pulled back from when the doctor was in. Looking away from Merri's very long and very appealing legs that were lying on the bed he looked at her and slotting his left arm under her legs at the knee and placing his right arm round her back and under her arm he lifted her off the bed in one quick movement. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck for support and let him carry her to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom he slowly placed her on the floor, making sure she was steady on her good leg before he stepped back.

"I will leave you to get washed if you can manage on your own, if not give me a shout. I will be just outside the door. I am here to help so don't struggle if you don't need to okay" and with that he walked out the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Sitting on the edge of the bed he waited for her to finish getting washed and ready but had only been sat down a few moments when he heard her call his name. Stealing himself he walked up to the door and rested his hand on the handle

"Okay for me to come in" he asked before started to turn the handle and open the door.

There sat on the chair in the bathroom was a very teary eyed Merri who had managed to get herself washed and put on her top clothes but that was it. She had her socks and sweat pants in her hand and looked at a total loss as how she was supposed to get them on. At that moment all Chris wanted to do was sweep her in to his arms and kiss away the tears that were starting to roll down her cheeks.

"Hey it's okay, I can help you. No need to get upset, it will take time to get yourself right again. In the mean time I will be here to help in any way I can" stepping towards her as he spoke.

Bending down he took the socks first and one at a time he place out them on her feet making sure the were on right. Then taking the sweat pants he placed her feet in and pulled them up to her knees. Standing up he stepped back a little and reached out to her to take his hands to pull her to standing as well. Once she was stood on her good leg he bent and pulled the sweat pants up, trying not to brush his fingers across her panties as he pulled them on to her hips. Standing again he couldn't help himself as he reached his hand forward and wiped away the tear that was sitting on her cheek with his thumb.

"All done, see that was easy with help. Sit back down and I will find you shoes then we can get you sat in the chair" Chris said as he walked out the bathroom to get her shoes.

After getting her shoes on he picked her up and carried her back in to the room placed her on the chair making sure not to knock her leg. Going back in to the bathroom he grabbed her stuff and came back to dump it in the bag ready to take home. He placed the card, chocolates and the necklace box in the bag which just left the balloons and flowers to carry.

"Give me 2 minutes and I will take these to the car so its less to take when we leave" indicating the bag, flowers and balloons".

Picking them up he walked out the room leaving her sat in the chair. When he came back he saw she had a set of crutches next to her and a bag with medication in as well as her discharge notes.

"Looks like your ready to go then. You want to hobble out or shall I get a chair to save time and get you out of here quicker" he asked her seeing she still seemed very upset.

"Chair please, I just want out of here now" she answered with a weak smile.

Chris left the room and came back pushing a wheelchair for Merri. Helping her stand and then sit in the chair he passed her the crutches, and medication bag then opening the door he wheeled her along the corridor to the lift. He noticed she was very quite and withdraw since the incident in the bathroom but he decided to leave it till they got home and she was settled back in. Walking out the hospital he pushed the wheelchair to the car and opening the car he helped her in and shut the door. He returned the chair back to the hospital lobby and ran back to the car. Climbing in he noticed that Merri seemed miles away deep in thought so without saying a word he started the car pulled away. He needed to get her home and settled in so he could find out what was wrong.

When they arrived at Merri's house Chris told her to sit there till he opened the door and took the bags inside then he would come back for her. He did just that and when he opened the car door to let her out he instinctively reached in and scooped her in to his arms carrying her in to the house. Walking in to the living room he gently placed her on the couch and as he headed for the kitchen he told her he was away to make coffee and would be back in a minute.

Siting back on the couch Merri let out a big sigh. She felt drained and so emotional. She had never felt this helpless since she was a child and she hated it. She was always so independent and she never needed any one's help. Maybe that was why her engagement was so short, she never let anyone get close enough to help. She was brought back from her thought when Chris came in with 2 big cups of coffee. Placing the coffees on the table he sat down on the other end of the couch and turned to face her. She felt him watching her but she didn't dare turn and face him. She knew if she did the very little control she had would shatter. She also knew he would not sit like this for long in total silence. Sure enough he spoke

"You going to tell me what's wrong so I can help or bottle it up and hope it gets better on its own or even go's away"

That was enough to break the dam in to a million pieces. Turning she looked at him and he saw her loss the little control she had and the tears fell freely and un-checked down her cheeks. Jumping up he moved across the couch and sat down right next to her pulling her up and in to his lap. Wrapping his arm's round her he drew her in to his chest and held her tight making sure not to knock her leg. He felt her body wrack with the sobbing that had taken control of her. All he could do was hold her, draw soothing circles on her back and whispering in her ear that he was here for her. Every so often he would place a kiss in her hair and give her a squeeze of reassurance. After about 10 minutes he felt the sobbing slowly subside and felt her gaining control. He sat silently waiting for her to make the first move as he didn't want to push her.

Slowly she sat up drawing back enough so she could see Chris's face. He still had his arm's round her and he didn't seem to want to let go and she was happy with that. Gathering her thoughts she looked at Chris and saw the look of concern on his face. She knew she owed him an explanation but for now all she wanted to do was snuggle back in to his chest.

"Can we snuggle more and talk later please"

"Course we can, whatever you want as long as we get comfortable first, I have a dead leg"

Merri shuffled off Chris's lap and stood up. Reaching down for his hand she made him stand. Getting the crutches from the side of the couch she hobbled to the foot of the stairs. Looking at the stairs and then back at Chris she placed one of the crutches against the wall and started to hop up the stairs with the other. Chris walked to the bottom of the stairs and watched the scene in front of him. Following her up the stairs they got to the top at the same time as Chris waited to make sure she didn't fall. Once at the top Merri made a very wobbled walk type hop with one crutch she had to her bedroom. Chris followed behind now intrigued, last he heard she wanted a snuggle and now here they were in her bedroom. After finally making it to the bed she sat on it and placed the crutch against the bedside table. Taking one shoe and sock off she looked at Chris

"Well I can't take the other one-off so a little help would be nice please" flashing him one of them smiles that went straight to his heart.

He bent down in front of her and removed the sock and shoe placing them on the floor with the other one. Standing again he stepped back just as she stood up and turned pulling the bed covers back. This was when it finally dawned on him what she was doing and what she wanted him to do. It was either all or nothing and if he backed away now he knew she would crumble again. The next thing his brain and eyes registered was Merri's ass covered in only the hem of her top and her panties. My god this was going to be torture but he was sure it would be pleasurable torture. Watching as Merri climbed in to bed he stood and waited to make sure he had read this right. Sure enough she pulled the blankets back on the other side of the bed and patted it for him to join her.

Walking round the bed he removed his shoes and socks and then stood debating what to do next. He pulled his top off and then looked at Merri as if asking her permission. Merri nodded and he removed his sweat pants and let them fall to the floor. Kicking them off he climbed in to the bed and pulled the blanket's over himself. Turning to face Merri he opened his arms and Merri shuffled as best as she could over and in to his waiting arm's, turning so her back was now flush against Chris's chest. Snuggling back as much as she could without her sore leg bumping Chris's leg she relaxed and slowly felt herself drifting to sleep, safe in the knowledge she was home and secure in the arm's of the man she was slowly falling in love with.

Chris felt Merri's breathing even out as she relaxed and drifted off to sleep. He was sure this was a dream but it was a really good one if it was. Finding himself in bed with the women he was falling in love with was more than he could have ever imagined possible when he went to visit here that morning in hospital. He would not push her and let her set the pace as to where they went from here. All he knew was that at that very moment in time there was nothing in the world that could spoil how he felt. Closing his eye's he felt himself growing sleepy so joined Merri in the land of nod with a big smile on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Thank you all for you reviews and hope you enjoy this chapter. I have written it as an end chapter to the story but haven't ruled out this story coming back with a follow on/ add-on set a few months or even years down the line. Leave me some review and let me know what you all thing please.

Chapter 7.

On waking Merri looked at the clock and saw they had both been asleep for about 5 hours. She had never felt so happy in a long time. Cuddling deeper in to Chris's arms she was a little surprised when her ass rubbed against Chris's groin and she felt him twitch at the contact. She didn't realize she had that effect on him so shifting again she wiggled her ass again causing more friction between her backside and what was now becoming a very large erection. She was about to wiggle again when a hand came and rested on her hip holding her still.

"You will be the death of me if you don't stop that now" Chris growled in her ear taking her by surprise.

Lying still, she hadn't realized that Chris was a wake. Feeling a little embarrassed at being caught she felt her cheeks flush. Chris leaned forward and after kissing her neck he raised his head and looked over her shoulder so he could see her face. Feeling him lift slightly see turned her face at the same time and they came within inches of each others faces.

"Good evening, did you enjoy you afternoon snuggle? also do you feel better now after earlier today" Chris whispered since their faces were so close together.

"Good evening to you thank you I do feel better but that is due to my afternoon snuggled with a very amazing man who also seemed to really enjoy his afternoon snuggle".

" I can't help it if the women who I woke up with is a beautiful, amazing, sexy and who take's my breath away every time i see her".

Watching the affect his words had, he smiled when Merri went slightly red again. Looking at the clock he realized how late it was and the rumble from his stomach also reminded him it was time to get up and eat.

"Come on time to get need feeding and so do I so let's get you downstairs and we will take it from there" Chris said as he placed a kiss on her cheek before getting up.

Coming round the bed still wearing only his boxers he help Merri sit up then pulled her to standing. He noticed the wince as she stood and realized she was overdue her pain medication. That was the first thing to do when they got down stairs. She went to grab the crutch but he moved it away and picked her up to carry her downstairs. When they got to the foot of the stairs he walked in to the lounge and placed Merri on the couch.

"Do you want anything from up stairs as I need to go get your other crutch" Chris asked as he started back up the stairs.

"Bring my bath robe out the bathroom please,it's a little chilly down here" Merri shouted.

Chris went and grabbed the bath robe and the crutch and came back down. Passing her the bath robe he went it to the kitchen and after grabbing the medication bag off the counter he filled a tumbler with water and went back in to the living room. Merri took her tablets and sat back waiting for them to take effect as her leg now throbbed. Taking the bag and tumbler back in to the kitchen he glanced at the clock, 6.30 pm so 30 mins till tea arrived. He had arranged it earlier when he came to put the bags in the car at the hospital as a surprise. After making coffee he went and sat on the couch passing Merri her coffee and noticed she was looking at the clock.

"Am I boring you with my company or are you expecting someone?" Chris asked with that mischievous grin on his face.

"No I could never get bored of you it's just ...well...my secret admirer said he would treat me to a meal tonight" she answered looking slightly awkward.

"If that's what the man promised then I am sure he will do just man would ever let you down if he could help it" Chris said trying to help her feel better.

After drinking their coffee Chris looked at the clock and noticed it was now 7 pm. Reaching forward he removed the coffee cup from Merri's hand and stood up placing the cup on the table. Coming to stand in front of her he stretched out his hand for her to take and help her stand up.

"May I escort you to dinner my lady" Chris gestured with his arms for him to carry her.

Merri blushed and nodded as she let Chris pick her up and carry her towards the kitchen. As they entered the kitchen Merri glanced around as there was no lights until her eye's fell upon the dinning table over on the far wall. There on the table was a candle lit dinner for 2 with a bunch of red roses and a card. Walking to the table he placed Merri on the floor but stood with his hand resting on the small of her back. Her face was a mixture of shock,delight and surprise. Pulling the chair out for her to sit Merri shuffled in to the seat and Chris sat down opposite her. Merri was speechless at it all. How on earth had he done this when he was sat with her? Looking at the roses she noticed they were the same as she had received earlier in the week. Looking at the card then at Chris he nodded as if say yes she could open it. Picking up the card and opening the envelope she pulled the card out and opened. What she read in side took her breath away and for the second time that day she was reduced to tears.

" My dearest Meredith, since you come in to my life you have brightened my world in so many way's. Seeing you give's me a reason to get up in the morning. I come to work knowing you smile will make my heart skip a beat. You have no idea how much my world changed the day you came in to it. I never expected to feel like this about anyone. When you were hurt I swear my world ended. I would have given anything to swap places with you. Even when I saw you in the hospital I still could not help feeling I had let you down for not stopping you from getting shot. After we talked you made me realize that no matter what I did or did not do that day I can not always protect you. As you said when you go to work alongside me every day you take the risk of being hurt of worse. That is when I finally admitted that I could not spend another day hiding behind the pretence we were just work partners. You have been and always will be so much more. In the past 2 days we have become closer than I ever dreamed possible. I just hope that we can face the future together as more than just partners as you hold the key to my heart, Lots of Love C XXXX"

After reading the card a few times to let the words sink in Merri looked across the table at Chris. She still had tears running down her face but she wasn't crying as much as before. Chris had sat silent the whole time just watching Merri and trying to gage her reaction. He still wasn't sure what to do or say so he reached his hand across the table hoping he hadn't blew everything. If she didn't take it then he would know that she would not break her golden rule. Hanging his head he closed his eye's and waited.

Slowly Merri reached across the table and intertwined her fingers with Chris's. She watched as his head shot up and his eye opened at the same time as a huge smile broke out across his face as their hands linked. That was all he need,getting up from his chair he walked round the table and bending down beside Merri he leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was slow and tentative to start as they each explored the other's lip's. Then tongue's darted out to taste and teeth nipped and before either knew it there tongue's were tasting each other's mouth's and dueling for ownership of the other. Pulling apart when the need for air grew to great they broke apart panting trying to catch their breath. Chris moved back slightly saying

"Maybe we should continue this after dinner or it will be cold if it's not all ready" not being able to stop himself from laughing.

Merri nodded and Chris went to sit back down. Once sitting he looked across at Merri who had her cutlery in hand and was starting to eat. Picking his own cutlery up he started to eat as well. The meal was amazing and they both cleaned their plates. Once the main course was finished Chris got up and cleared the plates in to the sink. Before sitting back down he grabbed the desert out the fridge and placing it on the table he passed Merri a spoon to have the first taste. He was about to sit down when he changed his mind and picking the chair up he placed it next to Merri's and sat down. Picking up the other spoon he took a piece of the cake. The next piece of cake he picked up on the fork he looked at it and looked at Merri. Using his fork he feed the piece of cake to Merri. Merri smiled and returned the favour until they were in a routine of feeding each other cake and on the the odd occasion ending up with cake or cream on the other's nose. When they had finished the cake the placed their forks down and sat content for a few minutes. It was Merri's turn to break the silence as she reached across the table and passing his wine glass to him she picked up her glass of juice

"A toast to us, may today be the start of many more like it".

They chimed glasses and took a drink. Setting their glasses back on the table they both went to stand at the same time. Chris was up first and was holding Merri's hand to help her stand. They stood facing each other and before either said another word they heard a knock at the front door. Merri out of instinct yelled that the door was open and to come on in. It was the she realized the predicament they were in. She was sat in her bath robe and poor Chris was wandering around in nothing but boxer's. Well there was not much they could do about it now as in walked Loretta and Dwayne. They both looked at Merri and then at Chris who turned an amazing red colour, before he quickly excused himself. Dwayne and Loretta looked at one another smirking at the scene in front of them when Merri spoke

"You can both take that look off your faces, this is not what it look's like. Well okay it is but not like that. I give up before I need a shovel to dig my way out of this hole I am now in".

All 3 of them started to laugh just as Chris came back in wearing his sweat pants and t-shirt.

"What did I miss? sounds like it was fun by the way you are all laughing. Anyone want coffee when I am here" Chris asked the room at large as he put the kettle on and opened the cupboard to get cups out. All 3 chimed yes so Chris set about making 4 coffees. Loretta stepped forward coming to stand next to Merri who was still stood at the table.

"Should you not be resting that leg instead of doing exercise and standing round on it" Loretta said looking at Merri.

"Yes I should be but we had just had dinner and were on away to the lounge when you knocked" Merri informed her.

When Chris finished making the coffee he passed around the cups leaving his on the bench with Merri's.

"Come on let's take these in to the lounge and we can get this one off her feet and sat down" Chris inclined his head towards Merri.

Without a second thought he walked up to Merri and scooping her up he carried her in to the lounge. Coming back he picked their coffees up and chose to ignore the smirks between his boss and friend as they followed him in to the lounge. Letting Dwayne and Loretta sit down he sat down on one of the chairs as Dwayne sat in one chair and Loretta was on the couch next to sat talking about everything and anything to keep off the subject of Chris and Merri. Merri looked over at Chris and Chris nodded his agreement.

"To put you both out of your misery I have found out who my secret admirer was but I guess you both know that. Also by the look on both your faces you all ready know who it is" Merri told the 2 people who were now both staring waiting for her to finish.

"When I found out that my secret admirer was none other than my best friend and partner I was shocked as he was the last person I expected it to be. Yet over the last 2 days we have both learnt a few tough lessons in life which have brought us closer together. We will be taking things slowly to start with and see where it leads us but as things stand we are both very happy together".

Looking over at Chris she saw he had smile on his face that went from ear to ear. They both looked at Dwayne at the same time as he was their boss and had the power to throw a spanner in the work.

"To save you asking I am happy that your both happy but if I find it affects you work it will be a different matter, got that" Dwayne said looking between them both and they nodded.

After another half hour off talking both Dwayne and Loretta said it was time to go as they both had work to do tomorrow un-like some. Everyone laughed at this as Chris escorted their friends out. Locking the door when he shut it he walked back in to the lounge to find Merri yawing and sleepy looking. Going in to the kitchen with the dirty coffee cups he returned with a tumbler of water and Merri's pains meds. Making sure she had them down he told her he would take the dressing's up with them and check her leg when she was lying on the bed to make it easier.

Carrying her up stairs he took her to the bathroom and came back in to the bedroom to wait for her to finish. When she opened the door he was at her side instantly helping her get to the bed and lie down. Placing all the things he needed on the bed he steeled himself to change the dressing. He had not had a close up look at the wounds so had no idea what to expect. Since Merri had not bothered with any pants he got straight down to business. Peeling the front dressing off he looked at the wound on the front of her stood out bright red against her pale skin. The wound was about 3 cm and more square than round. He looked up at Merri who was watching him and it broke her heart to see the look of pain and anger that flashed across his face. Lifting her hand up she placed it on his shoulder and squeezed it in an attempted to remind him that she was okay and it was not his fault. He nodded and carried on cleaning and applying a fresh dressing. When he was done she rolled over and he started work on the back dressing. This wound was a lot bigger than the front as the bullet ripped through the skin as it exited. This one had to be at least 6 cm round and the edges were rough. They had done a good job repairing the skin but he still felt a tear come to his eye as he applied the ointment and dressing. Merri rolled back over and saw the tear that was rolling down Chris's cheek before he had a chance to wipe it away. He stood and walking to the bathroom he discarded the rubbish in to the trash and came back in to the bedroom to see has pulled the blankets back and climbed in to bed. He stood still not sure if he should sleep in the spare room or join her in bed.

"I have shared my bed with you once today and don't intended to change that arrangement any time soon so get in" Merri said smiling as she watched him strip back down to his boxers and place his keys on the bedside table.

Looking at the keys she noticed a new key chain that looked very familiar. Sitting up she lifted the keys off the table to get a better look. There sitting on Chris's key's was the other half of the split heart pendant and key. Looking over at Chris she smiled and them frowned. Seeing the frown and what was in her hand he knew straight away was she was thinking so he left the bedroom and headed downstairs. Returning a minute later carrying the small box that contained her necklace.

Climbing on the bed with the necklace he waited till she sat so he could place the necklace round her neck and fasten it up. He could not resist the urge to place a few kisses along her neck and up her throat. Instinctively Merri reached up with one hand and placed it on the back of his head as if holding him in place. After a few more kisses and Chris's groin waking up he decided to stop as Merri was in no fit state to get carried away and have any sort of fun yet. When he stopped and lay on the bed Merri let out a sort of strangled groan at the loss of contact. Turning to face him she pulled herself over so her head rested on his chest. He wrapped his arm round her shoulder and pulled her close. They lay like that till he felt her drifting off to sleep. Turning to face Merri he placed a kiss on her nose as he wrapped both arms round her and pulled her up against her chest.

He lay still holding the women he loved in his arms. It had been a while since he got to wake up with a women in his bed never mind his arms. He knew that this was it for him,he never wanted anything else. He feel asleep with yet another big smile on his face knowing when he woke he got to start the next chapter that his life.


End file.
